


Let Your Insecurities Run Dry

by shinelikethestars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinelikethestars/pseuds/shinelikethestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis feels insecure about his tummy while looking for new shirts to buy and Harry puts a stop to Louis’ thoughts because he can’t stand to see him like that any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Insecurities Run Dry

“Harry I don’t think I can do this.” Louis said with clear defeat in his voice. They’d been looking at shirts for the past hour and Louis couldn’t decide on at least one shirt that he wanted to buy. Harry knew that Louis wouldn’t admit it, but it was his tummy that was bothering him. It’s bothered him since day one. Harry would always try to tell Louis that he looked so damn adorable with it, but that only made Louis feel worse about the whole thing. Harry wished that there was something that he could to help his boyfriend feel better.  
  
While Louis went back to the changing room in frustration, Harry sat down on the neat carpeted floor and contemplated on ideas that he could use to convince Louis that he was perfect and his tummy was cute and no matter what anyone said about his appearance it shouldn’t matter to him. Of course Harry came up dry. Not a single idea came to mind. He could hear the click of the changing room door that Louis was in so he quickly got up from the ground and waited to see the next shirt that Louis would most likely reject.   
  
Louis walked out with a black  _Killers_  shirt that hugged his body in all the right places. It even defined every last one of his perfect features. Harry gave Louis two thumbs up and had the biggest grin on his face. He caught a quick smile that came to Louis’ face before it dropped to a frown. “Harry I just can’t find the right shirt, look at me, I’m like a whale for crying out loud.” Harry shook his head at Louis’ own stinging words. Almost tripping over his feet with each step, he made his way over to Louis. He took his right hand and placed it underneath Louis’ chin and lifted his head ever so slightly. Harry pressed his lips lightly on top of Louis’ and held it there for the longest time. When he felt that Louis had relaxed a bit more from the contact, he pulled his lips from Louis’. He then pulled Louis in for a hug and rubbed small circles into his back, not even caring if others were watching at this point. He moved his lips close to Louis’ ear, and began reciting everything he loved about Louis and how he shouldn’t feel insecure about himself anymore because it didn’t matter what anyone else thought, only what Harry thought. Which was only sweet things, even about the tummy that Louis dreaded so much.   
  
Louis let a few tears slip past his bright blue eyes as he whispered ‘thank you’s’ repeatedly into Harry’s ear. They stayed embraced into each other’s arms until they absolutely had to separate because they knew Louis was overstaying his welcome inside the shirt he had on. He reluctantly went back into the changing room and switched out for Harry’s white shirt that he’d let him borrow and threw on his favorite gray hoodie afterwards. Once he had everything together, he walked back out with the shirt in hand.   
  
Harry looked at Louis, wondering what he had decided on doing with it. “So..What’ll it be? Are you going to buy the shirt then?” He made silent hopes that Louis would while he waited for the long desired response.   
  
The frown that Louis had carried with him most of the day, gradually turned itself into a smile. “I’m going to buy it.” He ran to Harry and embraced him once again. He looked straight into Harry’s eyes, “Thank you for helping me through this.” Harry pressed a small kiss to Louis’ cheek, “I love you so much Lou, and don’t you forget.”


End file.
